Dis lui oui !
by Shamandalie
Summary: Un petit oneshot que j'avais envie de faire lol Quatre qui demande à Réléna un service rapport à Heero.


Série :  
**Ooka** : Gundam Wing !  
**Quatre** : Il n'y a beaucoup de rapport…  
**Ooka** : Si : ya toi et la pouffe.  
**Quatre** : Si tu dis ça maintenant, tu vas faire fuir tout le monde tu sais…  
**Ooka** : Ok je rassure les lecteurs : la pouffe ne dit pas un mot, on la voit même pas vraiment !

Auteur :  
**Ooka** : C'est moi, évidement ! Ookami dagga Shamandalie Yang.  
**Quatre** : Tu devrais faire encore plus long…  
**Ooka** : Je te proute toi.

Genre :  
**Ooka** : Un POV de Quatou et un oneshot.  
**Quatre** : Avec les paroles d'une chanson, donc Sonfic.  
**Ooka** : On peut rajouter : GROS OOC de Heero.  
**Quatre** : Plus que gros à mon avis.  
**Heero** : Ô rage, ô désespoir, ô vieillesse ennemie, n'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ?  
**Ooka** : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
**Quatre** : Une intuition…

Disclaimers :  
**Ooka** : Ni Quatre ni Heero sont à moi snif… et je veux pas de la pouffe, je vous la laisse **avec** joie !  
Quatre : La chanson est de Bénabar.

Petit blabla :  
**Ooka** : J'aime bien Bénabar moi ! Il fait des chansons bien marrantes ! Dont celle-là. Si vous connaissez pas, je vous conseille d'écouter si vous en avez l'occasion !

Chapitre unique.

Réléna… écoute-moi s'il te plait. Non pas un mot ! Tu m'écoutes, et jusqu'à la fin ! Pas un mot ! Je serais intraitable !

**_Je sais bien Rélé que ca n'me regarde pas_**

Mais tu me laisses continuer ! C'est à propos de Heero.  
**  
_Tu l'as foutu dehors et je respecte ton choix  
_  
**Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux hein, je ne vais pas te dicter ta conduite.

_Mais il voudrait revenir d'accord j'insiste pas  
_  
Je te le dis juste hein c'est tout !

_C'est mon ami quand même non c'est pas lui qui m'envoie_

Je peux te le promettre ! Ne fais pas cette tête là, c'est vrai ! Tu vois Heero m'envoyer, peut-être ?  


_Ca me fait de la peine, vous alliez si bien ensemble  
_  
Pour une fois qu'enfin Heero arrive à avoir des sentiments et qu'il les accepte ! Vous voir tous les deux faisait plaisir !

_Six ans de vie commune mais je veux pas le défendre_

Je précise juste, c'est tout. Non, je te jure que c'est vrai, je ne veux pas le défendre, juste t'en parler un peu.  
**  
_Avec tout ce que vous avez vécu avoue que c'est dommage  
_  
**Tu te rends compte quand même ? Six ans ! Ce n'est pas rien !

_Et j'te dis pas combien il souffre, ça serait du chantage  
_  
Quoi ? Non ! Je n'oserais jamais te faire du chantage ! Je veux juste te dire que…

_Rélé je t'en prie…_

Réléna…

_**Je t'en supplie…**_

Si tu veux, je le fais même à genoux.

**_Dis-lui oui._**

Laisse le revenir.  
**  
_Dis-lui oui, dis-lui oui !_**

Reprends ta vie avec lui ! Et, pourquoi pas, mariez-vous ! Ca consolidera vos liens !  
_  
**Depuis que tu l'as quitté il habite chez moi**_

Je n'allais pas lui fermer ma porte alors qu'il allait mal. Tu me connais, pas question de le laisser seul, brisé, démoralisé, complètement perdu. Le seul problème, tu sais Réléna, c'est que je suis patient mais là…  
**  
_Je peux plus le supporter, Rélé aide moi_**

Mais là je craque !!  
**  
_  
Il veut toujours qu'on parle et qu'on parle que de lui_**

Quand je pense que Duo se plaignait de ses silences ! Il n'a pas hésité à me laisser seul quand il en a eu assez du bavardage de Heero ! M'abandonnant !  
**  
_La discussion consiste à l'écouter à dire oui _**

J'ai vraiment vu mieux comme discussion. Je suis très patient, tu le sais Réléna, mais cette fois c'est au dessus de mes forces.

_Le seul moment tranquille, c'est quand il t'écrit  
_  
Le bonheur complet ! Heero, attablé dans le salon, occupé à écrire des lignes et des lignes. Par contre je ne te parle pas de toutes les feuilles et tous les stylos vidés… mais le problème, le vrai problème…  
**  
_Mais les poèmes de 5 pages après il me les lit  
_  
**Heero écrit des poèmes, oui, et ça serait amusant s'il m'épargnait la lecture…

_Il me raconte votre vie dans les moindres détails_

J'en sais presque plus que vous deux réunis maintenant !  
**_  
Ce qui s' passe dans votre lit depuis vos fiançailles_**

Ca fait d'ailleurs très étrange d'entendre Heero parler comme ça…

_**Je suis un gentleman, je répèterai pas c'est intime**_

Tu me connais Réléna. Jamais je n'irai parler de ça ! Tu rougis ? Allons ne t'en fais pas !

**_Rassure-toi Rélé... Espèce de p'tite coquine !  
_  
**Je n'aurais quand même pas cru que tu étais comme ça ! Mais par pitié, par pitié…

**_Dis-lui oui, dis-lui oui  
_  
**Laisse le revenir, je t'en pris !

_Depuis que tu l'as quitté il habite chez moi  
_  
C'est devenu invivable ! Non je n'exagère pas ! Si tu voyais tous les papiers qui traînent par terre ! Sans compter les pizzas !  
**  
_Je peux plus le supporter, Rélé aide moi !_**

Ne me laisse pas tomber Réléna !  


_Il va et vient la nuit, à n'importe quelle heure  
_  
Ce qui n'est vraiment pas pratique pour dormir.

_Il fouille dans ma chambre pendant qu'je dors _

J'ai dû tout cadenassé pour éviter qu'il ne tombe sur des objets compromettants… hum. Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

_J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque j'en ai encore mal dans le bras  
_  
Se réveiller avec Heero en train de fouiller, le nez dans mes tiroirs… j'ai presque bondi jusqu'au plafond.

_Il a fait semblant d'être somnambule pour que j'l'engueule pas  
_  
C'était presque drôle.

_Tu sais c'est un mec bien mais j'veux pas t'influencer  
_  
Il est sensible, amusant parfois, il fait de son mieux. Enfin je te le dis comme ça hein.

_Il gagne pas mal sa vie, à deux c'est mieux pour le loyer  
_  
L'informatique, ça rapporte. Ses programmes se vendent très bien. Sans compter son boulot de garde du corps.  
**  
_Voyons les choses en face t'es pas non plus terrible _**

Non je ne veux pas être irrespectueux ! Juste réaliste !

_Regarde-toi dans une glace Rélé, faut être lucide !  
_  
Pose cette carabine Réléna s'il te plait… j'ai pas fini.  
**  
_  
Dis-lui oui, dis-lui oui ! _**

Par pitié, ne me le laisse pas !

_Depuis que tu l'as quitté il habite chez moi  
_  
Je vais finir par craquer et le foutre dehors pour être en paix.

_Je peux plus le supporter, Rélé aide moi  
_  
Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience sinon. Ou la sienne.

_Dis-lui oui, dis-lui oui  
_  
Laisse le revenir avec toi !  


_Bon il a des torts, il t'a trompée c'est vrai  
_  
Ca peut arriver à tout le monde tu sais !

_Avec ta mère, d'accord, mais ramène pas tout à touai _

Ce devait être un moment de relâchement, rien de plus ! Peut-être que tu l'as laissé seul trop longtemps et que tu lui manquais trop !

_Rélé mon enfant je t'aide parce que je t'aime bien  
_  
Oui je t'aide ! Je suis venu pour te parler de lui ! Il est prêt à tout faire pour que tu lui pardonnes et le laisse revenir.

_Mais on s'en sortira pas si t'y mets pas du tien  
_  
Sois compréhensive ! Pense un peu à moi aussi !  


_Dis-lui oui, dis-lui oui !  
_  
Tu meurs d'envie qu'il revienne, toi aussi !

_Depuis que tu l'as quitté il habite chez moi  
_  
Je ne pouvais vraiment pas le mettre dehors…

_Je peux plus le supporter, Rélé aide moi  
_  
… mais je crois que je vais le faire si tu ne m'aides pas !

_Dis-lui oui !_

Laisse le revenir par pitié !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Ooka** : En fait normalement dans la chanson c'est pas « Rélé », c'est « Muriel » mais bon voilà quoi !  
**Quatre** : Alors elle le laisse revenir ? Hein dis dis dis dis ?  
**Ooka** : Chai po.  
**Quatre** : Pitié, me le laisse pas !  
**Ooka** : Si tu veux, je peux lui dire oui moi !  
**Heero** : Objection.  
**Ooka** : Même pas drôle ! Mizant !


End file.
